Your Heart For Mine
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Kagome is half dog demon, severely injured trying to protect the fox demon child she's taken in. When Inuyasha stumbles across them… a love story like no other unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I wanted to wait a lot longer before posting this, but I love it so much I just couldn't resist hehe.

It's something I started a long time ago, and kinda randomly found it on my computer and was like ohhh this good lol. I love stories about Kagome and Inuyasha both being half demons, I dunno why but they're just so fun and interesting ^.^ Anyways, this story will general follow the plot of the real Inuyasha, but with changes and differences to ajust to Kagome being half demon instead of a girl from the future.

Also, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I also love suggestions as to what you wanna see in the story. ^_^

Enjoy!

Your Heart For Mine

Summery- Kagome is half dog demon, severely injured trying to protect the fox demon child she's taken in. When Inuyasha stumbles across them… a love story like no other unfolds.

* * *

There was something about rain that put Inuyasha in the foulest of moods. He hated how it made his hair wet and dripped down into his ears. He hated how rain made tracking scents more difficult, especially when he's trying to hunt his dinner. Overall, there was nothing good about stupid rain.

So you can see why rain for 5 days straight would put him in one of the foulest moods of all time.

He bounded out of the small cave he'd made into a temporary home and went running, hopefully running off his bad mood in addition to stretching his leg as he raced through the forest, running as if he'd never run before in his life. He spent most of his morning on this run, and by midday his stomach was growling loud enough to scare off even a demon.

Inuyasha immediately went into hunting mode, easing his way smoothly through the forest like he'd done ever since he was a child. The rain had chased most animals and demons into hiding, but now that it had stopped all sorts of creatures were emerging and ready to get out.

A small scuffling noise hit Inuyasha's ears, and he instantly knew it was a rabbit by the scent. He raised his claws, ready to leap and strike… when the unmistakable scent of blood hit Inuyasha's nose.

It stopped the half demon in his tracks. The scent was strong, not too far away, but what startled Inuyasha the most was that the blood was that of a half demon.

Inuyasha stood up tall, twitching his ears and lifting his nose into the air to try and get any more information. He could hear a slight whimper, and the scent of the blood told Inuyasha the half demon was female.

Curious, Inuyasha leapt up into trees and began leaping from branch to branch towards the mysterious half demon. As he came to a small clearing, the roar of a demon sent him on high alert.

Below, a large boar demon was towered over a small, whimpering form. Below the tree Inuyasha was in, a tiny fox kit was watching with tears streaming down his face as the boar lunged at the form again.

"Worthless half demon!" the creature screamed, raising its fist to deliver the dying blow. There was a flash of red and silver, and the boar cried out as his arm was severed from his body.

"What is this?!" he roared. Inuyasha landed in front of the girl, whom he could tell was heavily bleeding, and flexed his claws.

"I've been cooped up for days from this damn rain; I think I'll take it out on you and your ugly face!"

The boar began to laugh. "You think you can defeat me, half demon?! I'll slay you into bits of ribbons!" The demon lunged at Inuyasha this time, raising his surviving arm. Leaping to meet him, it only took one hit for Inuyasha to sever the boar's head and instantly kill him.

He landed easily next to the boar's body, flicking its blood off his claws. Instantly a bundle of orange fur shot out of the trees and raced at the injured female, screaming "Mama! Mama!" The female half demon uncurled slowly, flicking the black dog ears on the top of her head as she realized the boar demon was gone. The kit lunged itself at her chest, sobbing heavily as he clung to her. She took the child in her arms as best she could and nuzzled his head.

"Shh Shippo It's ok now." She glanced up at Inuyasha, recognizing him as her savior.

"Why did you save us?" she asked slowly, her golden eyes boring into Inuyasha. Inuyasha swallowed, suddenly nervous as she stared at him.

"You're a half demon." He stated the obvious. For a minute the two just stared at each other, golden eyes boring into golden eyes. Then the girl's eyes began to flutter, and she slumped to the ground and passed out. Shippo immediately began to cry harder, shaking her shoulder before turning to shoot a pleading look at Inuyasha.

"Keh! Don't worry kid, I'll look after her." It was then that Inuyasha noticed the small pool of blood behind the girl's left shoulder. He leaned down and carefully heaved the small half demon into his arms. The blood was dripping from a severe wound on her back, claw marks. Shippo leaped onto Inuyasha's shoulder as he began running, carrying the girl back to his makeshift cave hidden in the forest.

-0-

1 hour earlier…

"Mama! Can we have duck for dinner tonight?" Kagome laughed as her adopted son shot her a pleading look with his hands clasped in front of him.

"You like duck that much eh? Sure we can have duck for dinner." She was rewarded with a huge smile from the kit as he began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Let's go to the pond now and hunt! Can we go now mama? Please?" The kit begged again, Kagome laughed and nodded, causing the kit to leap into her arms in excitement.

"Yay! Hunting time!"

Kagome took off into the forest, letting Shippo cuddle against her while she ran. In no time at all they were at the small pond not far from their tiny camp.

"hmm, we may be here a little while Shippo, I don't see any ducks yet." The kit pouted but nodded before he leaped out of his mother's arms to peer into the water.

Kagome smiled fondly at her son as she settled herself behind a bush to wait for the ducks, letting memories flood back to her as she watched Shippo play.

She had been on her own for less than two months when Shippo had come into her life. Her mother had been a lady, her father a well-known and respected dog demon around the village where she had come from. She had been sheltered in her village, never knowing the hatred felt for half demons in the outside world. She had been raised a lady, protected by her father and loved and raised by her mother. But everything began to change three years ago when her father was killed.

InuHiro was not a high ranking member, but was still part of the dog demon pack of the east. Born to one of the warriors in the pack, he had left his pack as a young demon and found his place in the lands between the east and west, where 200 years after leaving he had met her mother. The village had respected him for his protection over the village, but after his death things began to change.

Whispers began to surround Kagome and her mother, followed by glances and indifferent attitudes. When Kagome's mother died from illness less than two years later, a small group wasted no time in driving Kagome from her home, calling her horrible names she had never heard before in her life.

She really didn't know how she had managed to survive those first two months. She had been raised a lady, she had no knowledge how to hunt or fight. She ate a mostly vegetarian diet at first, afraid and inexperienced when it came to hunting. But everything changed when she came across an injured fox demon and his kit one day…

_Kagome sniffed the air, trying to remember where she had spotted that grove of fruit trees a week ago, but all she could smell was forest._

"_Please…" _

_Kagome whipped around in surprise, finding herself facing an injured demon pulling himself forward by one arm, his other arm clutching something desperately against his chest._

"_W-what?" Kagome whispered, plastering her ears to the back of her head and flinching back least he try to attack her._

"_M-my son…"demon said softly, coughing harshly. Kagome was startled to see blood when he coughed._

"_I don't have much longer; we were attacked by the thunder brothers… please, take my son. He'll be all alone after I'm gone…" He slowly removed his arm from his chest, revealing a small kit curled up asleep against his father's fur._

"_Please, I don't have much longer. His name is Shippo." The demon let himself collapse onto his side, causing Kagome to rush over despite her fear. The demon stared up at her as she gently took his hand in hers and did the only thing she could think of. She sang._

_She sang a lullaby her mother often had sang to her to comfort her and help her fall asleep. Kagome kept singing until she saw the demon's eyes slowly close and he became still, the hand in hers going limp. The tiny kit began to stir in his father's arms, so Kagome careful took him and cradled him in her arms. She also took the long fur wrapped around the father's body and carefully wrapped the kit in it. It was in that moment that 15 year old Kagome decided she would raise this child as her own._

"_Shh Shippo it's ok. You're safe now…"_

"Mama!" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Shippo call her. He was trying to be quiet; pointing excitedly out onto the water where three ducks were quacking and bathing in the cool pond.

Kagome smiled and stood up, making her way to the pond to catch dinner for herself and her son. But before she could do so, an alarming scent hit her nose. Kagome barely had time to gather her son in her arms before a boar demon came crashing through the bushes, his eyes narrowing and his snarl growing prominent as he caught a whiff of her scent.

"A filthy half demon polluting the area? I shall kill you half breed!" Kagome wasted no time and took off running in the forest, but the demon was close behind her and Kagome knew she stood no chance if she was forced to stop and fight. She crashed blindly through the bushes, her panic making her clumsy- and an easy target.

She was struck in the back with such a force it sent Shippo flying from her arms and into the trees ahead. She collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from the claw marks on her back. The demon came crashing into the bushes, his roar getting louder as he realized his prey was no match for him. Kagome curled into a ball, trying not to cry as she knew what was going to happen.

"Worthless half demon!" She heard the boar cry. Then there was a grunt of pain, another cry of "What is this?!" There was a thud next to her, and then to her surprise, a deep masculine voice she didn't recognize.

"I've been cooped up for days from this damn rain, I think I'll take it out on you and your ugly face!"

She could hear the boar began to laugh. "You think you can defeat me, half demon?! I'll slay you into bits of ribbons!" There was another cry, several more large thuds, and then Kagome felt Shippo slam into her chest, crying as he cuddled next to her.

"Shh Shippo It's ok now." She soothed, even though she knew she was heavily injured. She glanced up at the stranger, taking note of his silver hair, golden eyes and handsome face.

"Why did you save us?" Kagome wasn't sure who this man was, but he had chosen to save them when he could have easily walked away.

"You're a half demon." He simply said, his deep voice sending a shiver through Kagome. For a minute they simply stared at each other, then Kagome began to feel faint, and suddenly everything went dark.

-0-

Inuyasha didn't have much to offer the girl and the kit, but what most people didn't know about Inuyasha was that deep down, wayyy deep down, he was a very giving person.

Inuyasha watched carefully over the girl and the kit as they slept on the bed of furs he had pushed up against the back of the cave. The kit had been awake for a while, but had eventually succumbed to sleep and curled up against the female.

Inuyasha's stomach growled, reminding him that he had forgotten his dinner when he saved the girl, and it was catching up to him now. It had been several hours since he had rescued the two, and Inuyasha wasn't known for his small appetite.

The kit was the first to awake; twitching his nose and then his ears as his eyes slowly opened and made contact with a set of very impatient gold ones.

At the large scowl adorning the half demon's face, the kit buried his face back against the female's body and whimpered, and Inuyasha almost fell over in shock when he smelt the salty composition of tears.

"Are you CRYING?!" He demanded, his jaw nearly dropping in shock. The kit shot him a glare from behind the female's arm, his eyes still watery from tears.

"I'm not crying!" He insisted, his little mouth turned up into a pout.

"Keh! You are too cryin'!" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"I am not!" the kit insisted, jumping up from behind the female and glaring at the half demon.

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

SMACK!

"Ow! That hurt!" The kit pouted and jumped back to take cover by the female, nursing the bump on his head.

"It was suppost to hurt brat." Inuyasha snapped, the scowl still slapped on his face. He couldn't stand his growling stomach any longer and moved towards the cave entrance.

"I'm going to get something to eat. If you need something, holler. If you can stop blubbering that is…"

The kit continued to glare at the half demon's retreating form until he couldn't see him anymore, crossing his arms with a grumpy pout.

"I'm not blubbering…"

-0-

It didn't take Inuyasha long to catch some fresh meat, in this case a young boar. Less than an hour and he was already on his way back to the cave, trying not to imagine the scent of cooking boar that was soon to come.

As Inuyasha approached the cave, he could hear the annoying pitch of the kit and the soft, feminine voice of a female talking, and he knew she was awake. When he stepped into the cave the female was instantly crouched in front the kit like a mother protecting her child, her teeth bared in what Inuyasha quickly knew was a warning.

He dropped the boar on the ground and dropped down in front of it to begin gutting it.

"I'm no threat to that brat. Besides we both know you'd have no chance if you were to attack me."

Kagome stopped snarling at the stranger once she realized he was the one who had saved her and Shippo.

"Who are you?" she asked, her tone indicating she was still suspicious of him. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, causing the half demon to raise an eye brow.

"I should be asking you that, seeing as I saved both your asses…"

"I'm Kagome." She replied quietly after several minutes. "This is my son Shippo."

"Inuyasha." He replied without looking up. The scent of blood hit the air as Inuyasha began to clean out the boar's guts, causing Kagome to look away and try not to be too disgusted. Inuyasha noticed her evasive maneuver and tried not to laugh.

"What, you don't like cleaning guts?" The look Kagome shot him confirmed another theory.

"You don't know how?" he tried not to look surprised. Kagome sniffed.

"I know HOW… sort of." She muttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna need to learn if you wanna survive on your own, especially with that brat." Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

It didn't take Inuyasha as long as he thought it would to coax Kagome over to the boar so he could teach her how to properly prepare it, but he had to admit she wasn't bad. He just had to ignore the horrified look on her face as he dug the guts out with his bare hands, covered with the animal's thick blood.

"We have to leave the cave to cook this. I'll show you where." Shippo clung to Kagome as the two followed Inuyasha out of the cave to where Inuyasha's make shift fire pit was. They stuck the meat onto sticks as Inuyasha built a small fire, and before long, the smell of roasting meat filled the area. Inuyasha kept alert, sniffing the air and listening for any signs of approaching demons as the meat cooked.

It didn't take long for the meat to cook, and less than a half hour later, Inuyasha was pulling the first pieces of meat off the fire and handing it to Kagome, who took the meat and immediately passed it to Shippo without even considering some for herself. The kit happily began to chomp on the meat, and only Inuyasha noticed the warm glow in Kagome's eyes as she watched the kit eat.

"Here" Inuyasha handed Kagome the next piece of meat, waiting until she began to gnaw on it before he took a bite of his own meat. He had just swallowed his first bite and was about to float off into a cloud of meat when rustling in the bushes caught his attention.

"_Half demon…_"

Inuyasha was instantly on his feet, meat and growling stomach completely forgotten as he flexed his claws, sniffing the air to name his opponent.

"Mistress Centipede, been a while since I saw your ugly face. I was beginning to think you were scared of me or something."

"_Scared? Of a mere half demon?! HA! I'll enjoy eating your flesh half breed!"_

"Inuyasha?" Shippo whimper from his place in Kagome's arms.

"_What is this? Has the half demon found a mate?"_

"T-that's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha snapped, tensing his body for the attack.

"_Did I strike a nerve, half breed? Won't matter, soon you'll all be together again in my belly!"_

Kagome's eyes widened in terror as Mistress Centipede slithered through the bushes, over 20ft tall with a long slithering tongue. Shippo began to whimper and buried himself against Kagome's chest. Kagome began to feel faint with hopelessness herself as the reptilian demon loomed over them. But in front of her, Inuyasha began to chuckle.

"I ain't scared of you ugly hag!" In a flash he was in the air, claws bared at mistress centipede. She whipped her tail at him, sending him flying into the base of a large tree. Inuyasha moaned and pulled himself to his feet, baring his teeth. Mistress Centipede laughed and shot at him, hands raised to strangle him. Inuyasha leaped at her, his own claws raised and slashed downward, connecting with her left arm and shredding it to pieces.

"_Damn you half breed!"_ She screamed, clutching the shattered remains of her left arm. "_I shall devour the female and the kit of yours as revenge!"_

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha leaped in front of the terrified Shippo and Kagome, claws flexed and teeth bared.

With a hiss, Mistress Centipede dived for them, but Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and leaped, barely missing the attack. He landed next to a tree and set Kagome down behind it, Shippo shaking in her arms.

"Keep that brat quiet and stay hidden." Kagome nodded and huddled next to the tree, clutching Shippo close to her.

"_Where are you half breed?! I must have it!"_

Inuyasha smirked, "Don't you worry you ugly hag, I'm right here!" He leapt through the trees, his claws raised and ready, but was caught off guard when Mistress Centipede's tail wrapped around his waist and slammed him against the trunk of a tree.

"_And now you die filth!"_ Inuyasha only smirked as Mistress Centipede squeezed her tail and wrapped it completely around Inuyasha.

Huddled behind the tree, Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha completely constricted. But before she could do anything, the spot where Inuyasha was wrapped began to glow, and suddenly there was a flash of light and Inuyasha came bursting out, pieces of Mistress Centipedes flesh landing around them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome leaped to her feet, almost forgetting Shippo was still wrapped in her arms. Without missing a beat Inuyasha slashed down, his claws connecting with Mistress Centipede's face and slashing downward clean through her whole upper body. Kagome turned away and flung herself and Shippo against the tree as blood and Centipede guts flew everywhere.

For a moment, everything was quiet. Kagome remained huddled against the tree, Shippo shaking against her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha leaped in front of her and Shippo, various pieces of blood and guts all over his red outfit and silver hair. Before Kagome could respond, Shippo popped his head up.

"Inuyasha?" The kit flung himself from Kagome's arms and straight into the startled Inuyasha's.

"I was so scared I thought she was gonna eat us!" The kit wailed, sobbing hysterically into Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha turned as white as a sheet. "ah… no-no crying. Just uh…" He shot a look at Kagome, almost pleading for help. But he could see her eyes were brimming with tears as well, hands clasped in front of her.

"D-damn it everyone stop crying!" he hollered. It had the opposite effect, instead of calming down, Shippo began to wail louder and it wasn't long before Kagome launched herself to him as well, crying into a fistful of his shirt. Inuyasha sighed loudly.

"What the hell have I got myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

So, I neglected to inform you of some of the changes in the story compared to the manga. First off, the biggest difference is that Inuyasha never met Kikyo. Everything with Kikyo and onigumo and the jewel still happened, just not with Inuyasha. Second, there is a big gap of time between Kikyo's death and the present in the story, just like in the manga, and we're in the same time period as the manga, so of course, Sango and Miroku will be making an appearence :D Also, the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome will be much different too. Inuyasha never meeting Kikyo means he was never betrayed, and thus is more suseptable to love with our favorite Kagome :D

I think that's it, but be sure to review or PM if you have any questions!

Enjoy!

* * *

Several hours later, Inuyasha found himself sitting on the bed of furs, his back pressed against the wall with Kagome and Shippo curled under his arm, fast asleep. The two had latched on to him after Mistress Centipede and hadn't left his side since. Normally, Inuyasha would be sleeping lightly by now, but not tonight. Not with a frightened kit and half demon clinging to him, especially if other demons are prowling around.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Shippo snored loudly and rolled onto his back, snuggling closer to Kagome's stomach, but inadvertently kicking her by accident.

The kick roused Kagome, who yawned and blinked, her eyes still heavy from being kicked out of deep sleep. She carefully maneuvered herself away from Inuyasha and Shippo without waking the kit up and pulled herself to her feet.

"I'll keep watch if you wanna close your eyes for a bit." She murmured softly.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha retorted. Kagome eyed him for several seconds, studying him.

"When was the last time you slept deeply?" she said simply. Inuyasha scolded and looked away from her, refusing to meet her golden eyes.

"So not recently…" Kagome supplied as she sat in front of the bed, crossing her legs in front of her. She was quiet for a minute, deep in thought.

"That's the first time I've slept deeply since my father died." Kagome mused quietly; staring thoughtfully at Shippo's sleeping form. "It happened 3 year ago. When my mother died last year, they kicked me out of my home." Kagome continued absentmindedly, not even paying attention to whether Inuyasha was listening or not.

"They…they called me horrible names. Half breed, demon spawn, dirty blood…" two small tears slipped down Kagome's cheeks.

"I don't even know why. I grew up around these people. I never caused any trouble…"

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha interrupted. His gaze met Kagome's.

"It doesn't matter how good you were, or who your parents where." Inuyasha spoke up again. "All that matters is the fact you aren't one or the other. Neither demon, nor human."

There was silence for several minutes, golden eyes boring into golden eyes until Kagome spoke up.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for saving my life." She said softly. Her voice was soft and feminine, reminding him of his mother.

"I know you have no reason to do so, but I need your help." Kagome shot a glance at Shippo.

"Shippo and I, we need your help. I've only been on my own for a year. I can't make it on my own and keep Shippo safe. I was raised to cook, and dress pretty and run a household. I can't fight, not like you can. Please, Inuyasha."

Before he could respond, he caught the smell of smoke in the air and was instantly on his feet and to the front of the cave, sniffing the air furiously. With their demon senses, both Inuyasha and Kagome could hear voices getting close.

"Find him!"

"Has to be around here somewhere!"

"We need to get out of here." Inuyasha growled. "Get Shippo, we need to leave now." Kagome nodded and rushed to Shippo, gathering the sleeping kit into her arms.

Inuyasha took off into the forest with Kagome following behind him, Shippo still cuddled up in her arms. But she was much slower and clumsier than Inuyasha, and he didn't have to be a genius to know she had no training with her demon abilities what so ever. So when she tripped, Inuyasha swooped down and swept her up in his arms bridal style, leaping into the trees nearby.

"You ok?" he asked simple, eyes scanning the forest.

"Yes fine." Kagome responded just as Inuyasha spotted an orange glow several hundred feet away.

They remained like this for several minutes as the glow got closer and closer, realizing it was a group of men from one of the nearby villages.

"Are you sure the demon went this way?" One of the men at the back murmured.

"Oh I'm sure all right; hard to miss that kimono he was wearing…"

Inuyasha and Kagome watched them until the orange glow disappeared into the distance.

"What do you think that was all about?" Kagome muttered. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"No idea, but we're staying out of it."

Still carrying Kagome, Inuyasha turned in the opposite direction and took off into the forest, leaping from tree to tree. They had been running for several minutes when he came to a tree taller than most in the forest. Inuyasha easily leaped into the upper branches of the tree, setting Kagome down onto a branch thicker than the two of them combined.

"We'll stay here for the night. Move on tomorrow." Inuyasha settled himself back against the trunk between two, thick branches and stretched, resting his head on his arms.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and made herself comfortable against his side, Shippo magically still asleep in her arms.

"Don't let me fall." Kagome warned as she curled up next to Inuyasha and closed her eyes. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes, making Kagome smile. It was amazing, barely 24 hours and Kagome knew she could trust him. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met before…

-0-

Shippo blinked slowly as sunlight shone on his eyes, pulling the kit from his deep sleep and into the waking world. He yawned and sat up, realizing he had been cuddled up against his mother all night.

"AHHH!" Shippo screeched as he realized they were definitely NOT in the cave anymore; but instead were VERY high up in a tree.

"Shippo!" Kagome was immediately on her feet, scooping the kit up into her arms with the reflex of a mother protecting her child. Inuyasha was right behind her, claws raised and a growl on the tip of his tongue. They both relaxed when they realized Shippo was ok, merely startled.

WHAM!

Shippo whimpered as Inuyasha wacked him over the head, clutching his head and shooting glares at Inuyasha. Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare and cuddled Shippo closer to her, planting a kiss on the offending bruise.

Inuyasha's stomach let out a loud grumble, causing Kagome to snicker.

"How about some breakfast?" she suggested.

15 minutes later, Kagome and Shippo were watching the fire while Inuyasha was out catching some fresh meat.

"Mama, are we gonna stay with Inuyasha forever?"

Shippo broke the silence minutes after Inuyasha left, and it took Kagome a minute to decide how to respond.

"I don't know Shippo. Maybe, maybe not. We'll just take it one day at a time." She took Shippo's face in her hands and rubbed her nose affectionately against his.

They sat in silence until Inuyasha returned, two prepared rabbits in one hand and something else clutched in his other. He plopped down next to Shippo and tossed an apple to Kagome, who handed it to Shippo. The kit smiled widely and takes a huge bite out of the apple.

"Make sure it doesn't fall off." Inuyasha warned a minute later as he stuck one carcass over the fire and Kagome does the other.

Kagome shot him a look but held her tongue. They are rewarded several minutes later by enough perfectly cooked meat for the three of them. Kagome carefully takes the first carcass off the fire and hands it to Inuyasha, who manages to wait patiently until Kagome has split the second carcass between herself and Shippo.

The three of them happily chew on their breakfast in silence, devouring the meat as if they haven't eaten in days. (Which was true in Inuyasha's case, and he wasn't happy about it)

Shippo was the first to finish, licking his greasy fingers before curling into Kagome's lap for a nap.

Kagome was the last to finish, mainly due to the face she kept taking tiny, lady-like bites the way she was taught to. Inuyasha watched her in silence, wondering why she insisted on eating like that when he could hear her stomach rumbling loudly.

Kagome was by no means stupid; she could practically feel his eyes boring a hole into her head.

"I know it's stupid." She said suddenly. "But what my mother taught me is all I have left of her, except for this." Kagome pulled a long chain with a single pearl on the end out from under her kimono.

"This was the last thing she gave me before she died. My father gave her this when I was born." She slid the necklace back under her kimono.

"It's the most important thing I own."

"Keh! It's just a stupid trinket." Inuyasha grumbled, uncomfortable with all the personal information.

"Mama, I'm thirsty." Shippo mumbled as he stirred.

"And you need a bath." Kagome remarked, wrinkling her nose jokingly and tapping Shippo on the nose.

"What? No bath mama!" Shippo jumped to his feet and tried to take off, but Kagome hooked a claw in the back of his shirt and kept him from going anywhere.

"The only place you are going young man is in a bath. Inuyasha? Are there any springs nearby?"

Many hours of complaining, pleading, and begging later…

"Mama! Come swim with me!" Shippo called to Kagome as he splashed around in the warm waters of the hot spring. Sitting only a couple feet away with Inuyasha, Kagome smiled and shook her head, her wet hair dark and wavy as it spilled down to her lower back.

"I already took my bath Shippo, it's your turn now." She replied patiently with a smile. Inuyasha scowled next to her and flopped onto his back, groaning loudly and frequently.

"What is it with you women and your cleanliness?" He complained.

"There is nothing wrong with being clean Inuyasha." Kagome shot him a warning look, jerking her head in Shippo's direction and mouthing 'shut up!'

"In fact," Kagome began, a devilish smile spreading across her face, "you're next Inuyasha." The blood drained completely from the half demon's face.

"Oh hell no." he barked. "I ain't taking a bath and you can't make me!" With a snort Inuyasha leapt high in to the branches of a tree nearby, plopping down with his back to Kagome.

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes at Inuyasha's antics. "And here I thought I only had one child to take care of."

"I heard that!"

-0-

10 minutes later, Inuyasha was still sulking in the tree while Kagome coaxed Shippo out of the hot spring.

"Mama, can we play games today?"

"Sure Shippo, we can play games today. What do you wanna play?" Kagome heard a loud "Keh!" From Inuyasha in the tree and couldn't help but giggle.

"Can we play tag?" Shippo began to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Inuyasha is it!" Kagome announced, shooting a grin up at the stubborn demon before taking off into the trees.

"Hey! That ain't fair!" Kagome heard Inuyasha protest behind her. She giggled loudly and kept running, leaping over large rocks and logs until she decided to duck behind a large tree, trying to stifle her giggles. Shippo appeared a second later, hopping onto her shoulder and hiding in her hair.

"Is he gonna find us?" he whispered into Kagome's dog ears.

"shhh," Kagome whispered back, clapping one hand over both her own mouth and Shippo's.

"Oh don't worry, he's found you all right." Kagome and Shippo's eyes shoot up only to find the handsome face of Inuyasha staring down at them, a cocky grin on his face with one fang poking out.

"Run!" Kagome screeched, taking off through the forest with Shippo clinging to her shoulders and Inuyasha hot on her heels.

She could hear his deep throaty growls practically inches from her ears, almost like he was right behind her, just toying with her.

"Run mama run!" Shippo was shouting in her ear.

Certain that any moment Inuyasha was gonna catch her, Kagome ducked under a log and took a final leap through the trees… and found herself on the outskirts of a village.

She stopped so suddenly Inuyasha almost crashed into her. But he managed to twist his body and skid around her without hitting her.

"A village?" Shippo was the first to say anything.

"I didn't know there was a village here." Kagome said softly, starting to walk towards the village. "Maybe they would be willing to trade us for some supplies! It's been wayyy too long since I had leek soup…"

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha looped an arm around her waist and held her back.

"It's better we don't. Humans don't take well to our kind…"

"Our kind?" Kagome questioned, her brow furrowed.

"Demons…"

"The demon is back! The demon in red is back!" A man standing at the edge of the village was pointing frantically at the trio.

"What?! Where?!"

"Someone fetch lady Kaede!"

"What do they mean 'he's back?" Kagome murmured, her brow furrowed. "What is going on here?"

"We're leaving, now!" Inuyasha insisted, pulling on Kagome's arm.

"Wait!" Kagome cried, as men began pouring out of the village with various weapons. "We need to understand what is going on around here!"

It wasn't long before they were surrounded by men pointing various weapons from bows to garden tools at them.

"Mama!" Shippo leaped from Kagome's shoulder to her arms, burying his face into her chest. Inuyasha wrapped a protective arm around Kagome's waist and began to growl deep in his chest.

"Make way for lady Kaede!"

The men all parted and bowed in respect as an older woman wearing a priestess garb approached them, an eye patch over one of her eyes. She stared boldly at them.

"So, ye come back to terrorize us more demon?" Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged confused looks.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about? We've never been here before." Kagome tried to explain.

"Don't lie to me demon!" Lady Kaede replied sharply.

"Ye in the red attacked our village last night! But the female was not with ye, and ye look different in the eyes, the eyes were completely red last night, and ye attacked with no mercy!"

"Inuyasha didn't attack anyone!" Kagome exclaimed, "We were both with him last night. There were humans chasing us, so we ran and hid."

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, crossing his arms.

That'll show 'em.

"Please, he saved our lives from a boar demon. He didn't kill anyone." Kaede studied Kagome's face intently, looking for any signs of treachery and noting the small kit in her arms.

"Ye have a familiar face demon, who are ye?"

"My name is Kagome." She replied. "My home is far from here. My mother was Lady Higurashi."

"Lady Higurashi?! The priestess?" Kaede appeared shocked at the information. But Kagome nodded, still clutching Shippo to her.

"I was driven from my home when my mother died. Please don't kill him. We can't survive without him."

"There had been rumors of Lady Higurashi's half demon child, but no one knew of the truth. She was a powerful priestess indeed…" Kaede appeared lost in her thoughts.

"But milady, how can a priestess have a half demon child?" One of the men pointed out.

"I do not know." Lady Kaede replied. "But to speak of Lady Higurashi is no little thing." She turned back to Kagome.

"Tell me child, what do ye know of the sacred jewel?"

"The sacred jewel?" Inuyasha blurted out before Kagome could respond. Kaede turned to him with suspicious eyes. "What do ye know Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "last I heard of the jewel it was burned with that dead priestess years ago. Ain't heard a peep about it since."

"The demon who attacked our village last night look exactly like ye Inuyasha, but the demon was searching for the sacred jewel. The jewel was burned years ago with my sister, Kikyo."

"That doesn't make sense." Kagome said, "If the jewel has been missing for years, why would a demon come looking for it here now?" Kaede shrugged.

"I know not why. But the demon that killed my sister for the jewel years ago was named Naraku."

"Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes going wide. All eyes turned to her.

"Ye know of this demon child?" Kaede asked.

"Naraku is the demon who killed my father."

"Something ain't right here." Inuyasha said aloud.

"DEMON!" The cry alerted the entire village, and screams began to fill the air as a demon standing over 10 feet tall with red eyes loomed over the village. Sharp fangs lined the demon's mouth and he had 4 fingers on each hand, each finger was lined with a lethal looking claw.

"Quick!" Kaede leaped into action, taking the bow handed to her and drawing an arrow from the quiver on her back. The other villagers also prepped bows and other weapons. Kaede aimed carefully, but before she could make the shot, a red and silver blur was on the demon, and it let out a mighty roar.

"Keh! This demon's a weakling!" Inuyasha chuckled as he landed on his feet next to the demon, cracking his knuckles and flicking the blood off his claws.

"A weakling like you's gonna be no problem!" Inuyasha leaped into the air, claws raised. But the demon brought his fist crashing down, knocking the half demon out of the air and into a nearby hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome handed Shippo to Kaede, who looked down at the kit in surprise, before racing towards Inuyasha despite the fact she had no fighting skills at all.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed again. The demon was distracted by Kagome's calls and locked onto her, saliva dripping from its teeth as it immediately went for her, roaring loudly.

Inuyasha pulled himself from the rubble just in time to see the demon going after a shocked Kagome, who stood there with wide eyes.

"Kagome run!" Inuyasha shouted, but it was too late. Before she could react, the demon swung its claws and sent her flying, three large gashes in her side.

Then suddenly a bright purple light filled the air as a small crystal looking ball came falling out of the wound in Kagome's side and fell softly into the grass.

"The sacred jewel!" Kaede breathed in astonishment.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dipped his claws in the gash on his chest and leaped at the demon, shouting "blades of blood!" as he ripped the demon to shreds in one slash.

Bits of demon guts rained around them as Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and Kaede and Shippo retrieved the jewel.

"Kagome! Kagome!" She wasn't moving, but Inuyasha could see she was still breathing.

"What are you waiting for old hag, fix her!" Inuyasha snapped as Kaede approached them. Shippo leaped off Kaede's shoulder and onto Inuyasha's.

Kaede nodded, the jewel still in her hand. "Bring Kagome this way."

Inuyasha wasted no time lifting Kagome in his arms and following Kaede back to her hut.

* * *

So what did you think? I'm having so much fun writing this based off the series :D

Reviews = happiness! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, sorry for taking too long all. Finals are all this week so I've been terribly busy. Although I do have some good news... I'm now engaged :D

Leave some lovely reviews to cheer me up as I go to work all day. yayyyy lol

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes softly against the darkness, feeling a large weight sitting on her chest. She opened her eyes fully and glanced around realizing she was inside someone's hut.

Inuyasha was asleep against the wall to her left, breathing softly as he slept lightly. Kagome knew he hadn't slept much the past couple of days.

"Ah, I see ye are awake child." Lady Kaede entered the hut and crouch next to a pot over the fire in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" Kagome asked softly, noticing that Shippo was asleep on her chest, being the weight she felt before.

"Ye were injured by a demon. Inuyasha brought ye here so I could patch the wounds." Kagome could feel the bandages wrapped tight around her side. But she knew she wouldn't need them for long, demons heal much faster than humans.

"How long have they been asleep?" Kagome asked, referring to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"A couple of hours. They watched over ye into the night. At least, Inuyasha did. The kit was asleep very quickly."

"Thank you." Kagome said politely as she stroked Shippo's head, causing the kit to curl up even tighter and snuggle closer.

"How did ye come to have a kitsune Kagome?" Kaede asked softly as she added an herb to the pot simmering on the fire.

"I came across his father dying in the woods." Kagome explained. "He had Shippo in his arms, but he did not have much longer. I sang to him and promised to raise his son as my own." Again she softly stroked Shippo's head.

"Ye are very brave Kagome." Kaede remarked as she poured contents from the pot into a bowl. She carried it around to Kagome, settling down next to her.

"Here, I have soup for ye."

"What kind is it?" Kagome asked curiously. Kaede smiled and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Leek soup, Inuyasha said ye missed leek soup." Kagome felt her eyes brim with tears as Kaede slowly spoon fed the soup to her. Oh how she had missed this! Her mother's leek soup had been legendary at her home. And Kagome would do anything to be able to cook with her mother one last time.

"Mama?" Shippo stirred on her chest, his blue eyes connecting with hers.

"Mama!" Shippo launched himself at her, wrapping his little arms around her neck and hugging her fiercely. Kagome hugged him back just as tight.

"Keh!" Inuyasha made his presence known and added a cocky smirk for good measure. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Kagome, what do ye remember about yesterday?" Kaede asked. Kagome frowned and her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

"There was a demon attack. He hurt Inuyasha, and he hurt me."

"Do you remember this?" Kaede held up the sacred jewel, and Kagome stared at it for a couple seconds before shaking her head. Shippo leaped forward, peering at the jewel with curiosity.

"It's so shiny!"

"This came out of your body child, when the demon struck you." Kagome gasped in shock,

"But how?"

"I know not child." Kaede responded smoothly. "The jewel of four souls was created by the priestess Midoriko many years ago. The jewel has immense power, and anyone in possession of it draws power from it. My sister Kikyo kept the jewel purified and was its protector from man and demon for many years. But doing so cost her her own life.

"The jewel must be protected at all costs. Now that the jewel has come back to this world, many demons will come seeking it."

She held the jewel out to Kagome, but the young half demon shook her head and refused to take it, eyes wide with shock.

"I am half demon Kaede, I will taint the jewel if I touch it!" Kaede smiled at Kagome, her hand still extended with the jewel.

"Your mother taught ye well Kagome. Ye may be half demon child, but Lady Higurashi was no fool. The blood of a priestess runs in your veins child. It is my belief you will be able to touch the jewel Kagome, without tainting it."

Slowly, Kagome reached out and gingerly took the jewel from Kaede's outstretched hand. The jewel glowed brightly, filling the room with a pink light before fading to a pink dull. The jewel remained pure.

"How is this possible?" Kagome breathed. "Demon blood does not purify. It taints." Her golden eyes met Kaede's, wide and shocked.

"The love between your mother and father was pure Kagome, no matter their difference. Your body is a place of harmony, where the blood of a demon and the blood of a priestess co-exist in peace. You would not be here if it were not for that harmony. I believe that is why ye are able to purify the jewel despite your demon heritage."

"What the hell was the jewel doin' in her body in the first place?" Inuyasha's gruff voice reminded the two women he was still present, watching them from his place against the wall with glowing golden eyes.

Kaede frowned. "I know not why the jewel came from Kagome. It was burned with my sister decades ago."

Shippo, who had been sitting quietly in Kagome's lap the whole time, piped up suddenly.

"Maybe she's related to you somehow." Kaede shook her head.

"We have no relation to Lady Higurashi. But still, it is strange… I shall meditate on this further later. Kagome, be wise not to travel too far alone, it will not be long before demons begin to arrive for the jewel."

"But-"Kaede left the hut before Kagome could finish her sentence, the jewel still in her hand.

"What am I suppost to do with this?" Kagome wondered aloud. Inuyasha shrugged from his spot. "Beats me, but there ain't nothin' wrong with some extra power."

"I suppose…" Kagome murmured, staring down at the jewel thoughtfully.

-0-

Thanks to her demon blood, Kagome was much better by the afternoon. But she still needed to take it easy, so she elected to explore the village a bit. It had been a long time since she had been around civilization and she was happy to mingle and reclaim that part of her childhood. Surprisingly, Inuyasha stuck to her side like Velcro, following her around and always keeping her and the jewel (which hung around her neck by a string) within his sight.

Kagome could sense his discomfort; it was obvious just by looking at him. His ears were pinned back against his head, his face set in an angry pout. Kagome, on the other hand, was perfectly at ease among the villagers. She and Inuyasha received a variety of strange and alarmed looks at first, but Kagome's gentle and friendly nature quickly won many people over. Inuyasha's discomfort and glowering demeanor repelled people at first, but as the villagers flocked to Kagome they flocked to him as well, slowly easing him out of his bubble and into the world Kagome grew up in.

"ooooh look at this Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed her companion by the hand and pulled him over to a small pottery stand, where a man proudly displayed the beautifully crafted work out front.

"This is beautiful!" Kagome gushed, admiring a crafted vase. The man puffed with pride as Kagome oohhhed and ahhhhed over his work, going from piece to piece with childlike wonder.

As much as Kagome wanted to, she had no money to purchase a beautiful piece of pottery from the villager, so she bid him goodbye and continued to explore.

Kagome soon found herself in front of a shop stocked with jewelry, and dragged her companion (kicking and screaming) with her. Her eyes were quickly drawn to a simple piece in the middle.

It was a necklace, made of round purple beads and several tooth shaped cream beads. Kagome picked it up and ran her clawed thumb over the smooth beads, eyes wide with delight. The owner approached them with a smile when she saw what was in Kagome's hand.

"That piece is one of my personal favorites as well."

"How much?" Kagome asked, even though she well knew she would never be able to afford the beautiful piece. The woman smiled at them.

"You keep it. As thanks for saving the village, it would be destroyed without the two of you."

The woman was reward with a beautiful smile from Kagome, who launched herself to the woman for a hug before Inuyasha dragged her away.

"Dunno why you'd want that anyways, just a stupid necklace." Inuyasha murmured after they were well away from the shop.

"Don't be rude Inuyasha." Kagome scowled at him, she pulled her half demon companion to a halt, ignoring his questioning look.

"Here," Kagome tugged Inuaysha's head down and slid the necklace over it, admiring her work as she settled the necklace onto his broad chest.

"Does this look like a fashion show to you?!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the grumpy look on his face.

"Don't worry, you still look manly to me." She continued on her way, still laughing at the stubborn Inuyasha behind her.

"Oi! Where you going? Get back here! Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered as he stomped after Kagome…

-0-

A while later, Shippo found Inuyasha and Kagome in Kaede's hut. The kit had been playing with some children from the village, who were delighted with his fox tricks and fluffy tail.

"Mama!"

Kagome opened her arms just in time for the fox kit to go flying into them.

"Mama! I was playing with some of the village kids! I was showing them all my fox tricks and they…" The kit continued to babble on to Kagome about his day, while Inuyasha sat against the wall, still sulking after receiving the necklace.

Kaede entered the hut just as Shippo's tale of his adventures was coming to an end and he was being happily cuddled by Kagome. Saying nothing, Kaede began to build a fire in the small pit in the middle of the room, while an exhausted Shippo curled up in Kagome's lap and was soon out cold.

"Kagome child, how is your wound faring?"

"Much better Kaede." She replied softly, so not to wake Shippo. "It's still a bit sore, but much better than this morning I think."

"Best let me take a look." Kaede instructed. Kagome gently lifted the kit from her lap and laid him on the futon nearby before beginning to remove her kimono part way.

"Mind ye look away Inuyasha." Kaede instructed with a pointed look at Inuyasha.

"I ain't gonna look!" the silver haired demon snapped before turning sharply away with his nose in the air, the tension radiation off him. Kaede chuckled fondly and instructed Kagome to lie down on her belly, removing her kimono part way to expose her back and side.

The wound had healed greatly, with only large pink marks remaining on her side and back as a sign there ever were wounds in the first place. But when Kaede touched the marks gently to inspect them, Kagome hissed in pain, causing Inuyasha to growl and leap to his feet.

"I'm goin' to catch something to eat!" Then he was gone, the mat swinging shut behind him.

Kaede carefully mixed up a small paste of herbs and spread them onto Kagome's wounds, bandaging them up gently after.

"Tell me child, how did ye come to meet that stubborn Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as Kagome shrugged her kimono back on. Kagome smiled fondly.

"He saved Shippo and me from a demon. I would be dead and Shippo would be alone if it were not for Inuyasha."

"Strange, from his demeanor he does not seem like the rescuing type."

"I don't know why he chose to save us. But we would not be here if it was not for him, I can never thank him enough for that."

"Are ye a mated pair child?" Kagome's face turned beet red.

"N-no! We've only just met we're not a m- a couple!" Kagome stammered, her face turning even redder. Kaede stroked the fire, completely at ease.

"Dog demons are pack animals, it is not unusual for them travel in pairs or packs. I assumed due to your traveling together and his obvious overprotectiveness ye were a mated pair…"

Kagome's face was rivaling a tomato at this point.

"He's not protective of me! He's just a…a… good fighter that's all!" Kaede snorted, raising an eyebrow at the blushing dog demon.

"He is protective of ye, that is certain Kagome. Whatever your situation, Inuyasha clearly cares for ye child."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Kagome murmured, still embarrassed.

"Give it time Kagome, ye may come to find that having Inuyasha as a mate will be a good thing for both ye and Shippo. And who better to understand ye and teach ye to care for yourself then another half demon?"

"I suppose that's true…" Kagome murmured. "My mother never allowed me to use my demon abilities, as much as my father begged her. She said it was unladylike."

"Hmm, strange that your mother refused to let you train as a demon. Though it is not unusual for mothers of half demons to shun their children's demon heritage, it is even stranger that Lady Higurashi elected to train you herself as a lady instead."

Kagome sank to her knees next to the fire, sitting opposite of Kaede.

"If my mother hadn't died, I would be married by now I suppose." Kaede kept her gaze on the fire. She didn't have the heart to tell Kagome very few human men would marry a woman with demon heritage. She only hoped that fate had brought Inuyasha and Kagome together for a reason…

-0-

Soon after Kagome and Kaede's conversation, Inuyasha returned with several rabbits in hand. He handed them to Kaede and went straight to his spot against the wall without making eye contact to either her or Kagome. And Kaede had an idea of why.

"Kagome, let me show ye how to properly clean and prepare raw meat as such." The young demon instantly bounded to Kaede's side.

"Oi! I already showed her how to do that!" Inuyasha huffed angrily.

"Even so, it will be good for Kagome to practice if ye plan on being on the road for a while." Inuyasha growled and watched with angry eyes as Kaede showed Kagome how to properly prepare meat for a stew.

"Be sure ye bury any remains not used Kagome, or it will attract unwanted demons, and it is not safe for ye until ye learn how to use your demon abilities."

"I'm able to protect all three of us just fine you old hag!" Inuyasha hissed, clearly insulted and still angry about something. Kagome shot a questioning look at Kaede, who smiled just slightly, knowing the rough half demon had overheard part of their conversation about him and Kagome.

"The stew will take some time to cook. In the meantime, Kagome, why don't ye and Inuyasha take a walk?" Kagome smiled brightly at the idea.

"Ok! Inuyasha let's go!" Kagome snatched the protesting demon's hand and dragged him out of the hut, leaving a smiling Kaede behind.

"Keh! Walks are stupid!" Inuyasha hissed as Kagome dragged him to the edge of the village. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a warm glow all around them and making Inuyasha's silver hair glow.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, we can explore around the village for a bit!" Kagome's excitement eased Inuyasha's temper ever so slightly.

"Fine, but don't go wonderin' off now in case somethin' attacks. Can't protect you if ya go runnin' off on me."

"I'll stay close." Kagome said, shooting him her brilliant smile. She hopped ahead of Inuyasha a bit, stopping to examine things as she went while Inuyasha followed behind with an amused expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, would you teach me to use my demon powers?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, completely caught off guard.

"It's just, my mother never allowed me to learn," Kagome continued, "and how can I ever survive in this world without being able to at least protect myself? How can I ever keep Shippo safe?"

"Keh! I already told ya I could protect us all."

"I know," Kagome muttered, "But I should at least be able to protect your back even if it's just a little. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

The concern for his wellbeing caught Inuyasha off guard again. It had been a long time since someone had cared for him, since his mother had died. And he knew in that instant that his walls were falling down, and it was all because of her. Another half demon he saved in the forest for no reason other than she needed him, and he began to realize that just maybe, he needed her too.

"Aright alright." Inuyasha gave in. "I'll teach ya, but I ain't gonna go easy on you." Kagome threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly while repeating over and over "Thank you thank you!" Her sweet scent surrounded Inuyasha, instantly putting him at ease.

"CAW! CAW!" A loud screech instantly put the two on alert. A pack of crows came bursting out of the forest, their glowing red eyes giving them away as demons. They began to screech loudly and circle above Inuyasha and Kagome, fixated on the jewel that hung around Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha instantly looped a protective arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to his side, teeth bared and his other hand flexed and ready to fight.

"Mama!" Shippo came running towards them from the village, eyes wide when he saw the demons preparing to attack.

"Shippo!" Kagome broke away from Inuyasha and raced towards the kit, catching him in her arms as he leaped towards her.

"Kagome!" The crows began to dive, headed straight for Kagome and Shippo. But before they hit, there was a flash of red, and Inuyasha's claws sliced through the air, catching crows left and right. He positioned himself next to Kagome and Shippo again, ready for the next attack.

Seconds later a second wave of birds came thundering down on them, but this time, several of them opened their mouths and shot fire at Inuyasha.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha hissed as his claws slashed through more birds. More crows were beginning to attack, still breathing fire like creatures out of a nightmare. Inuyasha quickly pulled off the red kimono he was wearing and tossed it over the shocked Kagome and Shippo.

"It's fireproof, stay under it until it's safe to come out!"

"Fireproof?"

"Inuyasha!" Lady Kaede came riding over the hill on a horse, several men from the village behind her each carrying weapons.

"Lady Kaede, the demons breathe fire!" one of the men shouted, pointing towards the flock of demons still circling above them.

"We've barely put a dent it." Inuyasha snarled, clenching one of his fists.

All at once, the flock dive bombed the group, some screeching and some breathing fire. Inuyasha flexed, preparing to strike. Kaede raised her bow and notched an arrow while the village men prepared their weapons.

At once the demons were on them, scratching and pecking with no mercy. Kaede was shooting while several of the men protected her, Inuyasha slashing back with his claws. He was so focused he didn't see one go straight for Kagome until it was too late.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as one of the crows snatched the jewel in its beak and tried to rip it from her neck. Kagome grabbed the string with one hand and tried to swipe at it with her other. She managed to cut off one of the crow's legs, causing it to immediately let go of the jewel with a screech. Before Kagome or Inuyasha could react, the bird snatched Shippo up with its good claw and took off into the air.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome screeched, throwing Inuyasha's kimono off and racing after the bird.

"Mama! MAMA!" Shippo began to cry as the bird flew higher and higher and took off over the treetops, disappearing from sight.

"No! Shippo!" Kagome began to sob, trying to race after the bird by sight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha appeared at her side, pulling her to a stop and shaking her to get her to focus.

"I can track him Kagome, I'll find him." He promised, hoisting her up onto his back and racing off into the forest. He picked up Shippo's scent quickly and began to track it, tears streaming silently down Kagome's face as she clung to Inuyasha's back.

"There he is." Inuyasha nodded towards the small figure above the trees, Shippo still clutched in its one claw.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed, catching the attention of both Shippo and the crow. Screeching, the crow dropped Shippo, sending the poor kit plummeting towards the earth. Inuyasha growled loudly and ran faster, trying to get under the falling kit. Kagome reached up from his back, arms wide open to catch Shippo.

But the bird had a reason for releasing Shippo. It dived at them just as Kagome caught Shippo in her arms, instantly crushing him to her. Within seconds the demon had swooped down and snatched the jewel straight from Kagome's neck, soaring back into the sky before they could barely register what had happened.

"The jewel!" Inuyasha shouted; the pink jewel glimmering in the sunlight as the bird flew higher and higher.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Kaede came riding over the hill, her bow still in hand. "So ye retrieved Shippo safely?" She noted the kit in Kagome's arms.

"The bird took the jewel Kaede!" Kagome cried.

"Hand me the kit, ye must shoot the bird down Kagome! My horse is not fast enough, I can't keep up with it. Inuyasha will have to carry ye."

Inuyasha snickered. "Can she even shoot a bow?" Kagome shot him a furious glare, clutching the bow tightly. "Of course I can shoot you stupid-"

"Hurry!" Kaede rushed, "Or ye will lose the demon!"

Inuyasha hoisted Kagome on his back again and took off running, tracking the bird as he went. Kagome notched an arrow, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

_I hope I can still shoot; it's been a long time since I used a bow…_

After several minutes of running, the bird came into view, but it looked strangely different… almost bigger, and deformed?!

"It swallowed the jewel!"

Kagome raised the bow, aiming carefully, and fired.

…she missed.

"Hica?"

"How the hell could you miss?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome notched another arrow and fired. She missed again.

"It's been too long since I shot!" Kagome snapped, notching a third arrow. "And it's moving too quickly!"

Inuyasha hissed suddenly, sliding to a stop and reaching towards his left arm. The claw Kagome had cut off earlier had caught onto his sleeve and was digging into his arm, twitching.

"The hell-?" Inuyasha ripped the claw off his sleeve and held it up, where it seemed to be straining towards the crow demon.

"What is that?" Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"It's from the jewel." Inuyasha noted, he handed the claw to Kagome. "Attach that to your arrow, the claw is trying to regenerate back to the bird!" Kagome notched another arrow as Inuyasha took off running again, trying to catch up to the crow demon.

"And go!" Kagome shot the arrow. But this time, thanks to the claw, the arrow changed direction and headed straight for the bird. The arrow struck the demon squarely, sending pieces of the bird scattering.

Suddenly, a bright pink light filled the sky, expanding until little pieces shot off into all different directions… Kagome had shattered the jewel.

"Oops?"

* * *

So what did you think? PM if you have any questions! :)


End file.
